


Voyager Characters Sing Disney Songs

by Curator



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Belle/Bonjour (Beauty and the Beast Song), Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Frozen Song), Friend Like Me (Aladdin Song), Gen, Hakuna Matata (The Lion King Song), Humor, Just Can’t Wait to be King (The Lion King Song), Let It Go (Frozen Song), Make a Man Out of You (Mulan Song), Part of Your World (Little Mermaid Song), Poor Unfortunate Souls (Little Mermaid Song), Under the Sea (Little Mermaid Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator
Summary: Chapter 1: From her captain’s chair, Kathryn Janeway sings to the tune of “Let it Go” from “Frozen.”Chapter 2: When Janeway shares a risky plan to get home, Chakotay sings to the tune of “Under the Sea” from “The Little Mermaid.”Chapter 3: When Janeway offers him the first officer job, Chakotay sings to the tune of “Friend Like Me” from “Aladdin.”Chapter 4: Janeway and just-severed Seven of Nine sing to the tune of “Poor Unfortunate Souls” from “The Little Mermaid.”Chapter 5: B’Elanna Torres sings in Engineering to the tune of “Part of Your World” from “The Little Mermaid.”Chapter 6: Upon getting his mobile emitter, the Doctor and Henry Starling sing to the tune of “I Just Can't Wait to be King” from “The Lion King.”Chapter 7: Janeway sings outside Tom Paris’ quarters to the tune of “Do You Want to Build a Snowman?” from “Frozen.”Chapter 8: When Janeway is in sickbay needing Chakotay to enforce the alliance with the Borg, they sing to the tune of “Make a Man Out of You” from “Mulan.”Chapter 9: Kes sings to the tune of “Belle/Bonjour” from “Beauty and the Beast.”Chapter 10: Chakotay, Janeway, and Harry Kim sing to the tune of “Hakuna Matata” from “The Lion King.”





	1. “Let It Go”

The stars glow white in the quadrant tonight  
Not a Borg cube to be seen  
A mission of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen  
The bridge is quiet but an ion storm’s inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the strong girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know  
Get ‘em home, get ‘em home  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Get ‘em home, get ‘em home  
Turn away and seal the door  
I don't care what they’re going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
Command never bothered me anyway

Get ‘em home, get ‘em home  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Get ‘em home, get ‘em home  
Turn away and seal the door  
Get ‘em home (home, home, home home, home, home, home, home, home, home, home, home)  
Get ‘em home  
Get ‘em home  
Get ‘em home

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the ‘Fleet that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free  
My power flurries through the hull and into space  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals out of place  
And one thought crystallizes like a phaser blast  
I’ll get this crew back, and I’ll do it fast  
Get ‘em home, get ‘em home  
I am one with the blackened sky  
Get ‘em home, get ‘em home  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the storm rage on

Get ‘em home, get ‘em home  
And I'll rise like the Earth sun’s dawn  
Get ‘em home, get ‘em home  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand and there’s hell to pay  
Let the storm rage on  
Command never bothered me anyway


	2. “Under the Sea”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Janeway shares a risky plan to get home, Chakotay sings to the tune of “Under the Sea” from “The Little Mermaid.”

The viewport is always brighter  
On somebody else's ship  
You dream about going back there  
But that is a scary trip  
Just look at the crew around you  
Right here on the Voyager  
Such wonderful folks surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?  
In the DQ  
In the DQ  
Darling it's better  
Since you got Mark’s letter  
Take it from me  
Starfleet HQ they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
In the DQ  
Out here all the crew is happy  
As off to their shifts they roll  
The crew back home ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they got no goal  
But crew on our ship is lucky  
They in for a better fate  
One day when they all get hungry  
Leola root be on the plate!  
In the DQ  
In the DQ  
Nobody beat us  
Trick us or eat us  
‘Cause away we flew  
Borg might want to assimilate  
But you beat them right out the gate  
We got some troubles  
But we got shuttles  
In the DQ (In the DQ)  
In the DQ (In the DQ)  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally (Naturally)  
And with Harry Kim an' the Doc  
We get the urge 'n' start to rock  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
In the DQ  
Paris play the flute  
B’E play the harp  
Tuvok play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
Seven play the brass  
Kathryn play the tub  
But Kes is the queen of soul  
(Yeah)  
Neelix he can play  
The pots and the pans  
Now he rockin' out  
Naomi she fans  
She’s never a brat  
She knows where it's at  
An' oh that warp core blow  
Yeah, in the DQ (In the DQ)  
In the DQ (In the DQ)  
When the Borg Queen  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me (It's music to me)  
What do they got? A lot of ‘Fleet  
But our captain — she can’t be beat  
Our little crew here  
Know what to do here  
In the DQ  
Each silver mug here  
Is coffee to slug here  
In the DQ  
New life forms to scan here  
Because you can here  
That's why you’re hotter  
You admiral’s daughter  
Ya we in luck here  
Don’t feel so stuck here  
In the DQ


	3. “Friend Like Me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Janeway offers him the first officer job, Chakotay sings to the tune of “Friend Like Me” from “Aladdin.”

Well Zefram Cochrane had that first warp drive  
And Daystrom stopped a computer freeze  
But captain you’re in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a Maquis who always sees  
You got Chakotay in your corner now  
An XO who can be a perfect match  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is comm my badge  
And I'll say  
Oh Captain Janeway, ma’am  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your orders  
Jot them down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
Yes ma’am, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The queen, the mack  
Say what you wish  
It's yours, true dish  
How about a little more coffee black?  
Have some of column A  
Try all of column B  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
Can your friends be good?  
Do your friends be best?  
Do your friends pull this out their leather vest?  
Can your friends go poof?  
(Well, maybe Q)  
Can your friends go in the transporter, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?  
So don’t just sit there slack-jawed, bun-ny-haired  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got Chakotay for your chargé d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish  
I really want to know  
You got a list that's parsecs long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is tap like so - and oh  
Oh Captain Janeway, ma’am, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!


	4. “Poor Unfortunate Souls”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway sings to a just-severed-from-the-collective Seven of Nine to the tune of “Poor Unfortunate Souls” from “The Little Mermaid.”

The only way to learn who you are is to become a human yourself  
_Can you do that?_  
My dear, sweet child, that's what I do  
It's what I live for  
To help unfortunate Borg drones like yourself  
Poor souls with no one else to turn to  
I concede that in the past we had a treaty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this  
And I have a doctor who is holographic  
He’s got talents that I never have suppressed  
And dear drone, please don't laugh  
I use him on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (Pathetic)  
Poor unfortunate drones  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be severed  
That one wants to meet a guy  
And do I help them?  
Yes, I try  
Those poor unfortunate drones  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my space ship  
Crying, "Phasers, Janeway, please!"  
And I help them  
Yes, I do  
Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to readjust my goals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate drones  
Have we got a deal?  
_If I become human, I'll never be with my collective or queen again_  
But you'll get my man  
Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?  
Oh, and there is one more thing  
We haven't discussed the subject of payment  
_But I don't have any-_  
I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle I want your nanoprobes  
_But without my probes, how can I-_  
You'll have your looks, your pretty face  
And don't underestimate the importance of intelligence, ha!  
Men in here, they like the technobabble  
They think assimilation is a bore  
Yet in space it's much preferred for ladies only to say the word  
And after all dear, what is idle scanning for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with the Collective  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But listen and hear purrs  
For a lady who orders  
It's she who gets her way who gets a man  
Come on you poor unfortunate drone  
Go ahead  
Kiss my robes  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your probes!  
You poor unfortunate drone  
It's sad but true  
If you want to work my bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
Tuvok, Paris, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul  
Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Klingon Treaty  
Parengix glaucitis  
Et max probes-set-rightus  
La probè to me  
Now, probe  
_Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah_  
Keep probing!  
_Aa-aa-aah, a-aa-aah_


	5. “Part of Your World”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B’Elanna Torres sings in Engineering to the tune of “Part of Your World” from “The Little Mermaid.”

Look at this core  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think re-alignment’s complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
My manifold  
Engines untold  
How many wonders can one warp core hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want phase inducers?  
I got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more  
I want to be where the Maquis are  
I want to see  
want to see 'em fightin'  
Blastin' around with that  
(Whad'ya call it?) oh - heat  
Fixin' the core gets me so far  
That’s what’s required for flyin', warpin'  
Because I’m now in Star  
(What's that word again?) ‘Fleet  
Out where there’s vests  
Out where there’s fight  
Out where Cardassians are put right  
Feels like parties  
Blastin’ Cardies  
Out where there’s vests  
Who would I kill  
If I could mill  
On a space station?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Kicking some ass?  
Betcha out there  
They still do care  
About the big Demilitarized Zone  
This great warp core  
It’s not a bore  
Just miss my stand  
And ready to know what the Maquis know  
Back in my quadrant  
What are the answers?  
Where’s the traitors and how do they  
(What's the word?) burn?  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to kick ass and then fight and shove?  
Out of the core  
Wish I could soar  
Back to that fight


	6. “I Just Can’t Wait to be King”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon getting his mobile emitter, the Doctor and Henry Starling sing to the tune of “I Just Can't Wait to be King” from “The Lion King.”

I'm gonna be a mobile Doc  
To help my crew’s health care  
_Well, I've never seen an EMH_  
_With quite so little hair_  
I'm gonna be up on the bridge  
Where no Doc’s gone before  
I'm brushing up on turbolifts  
And just how to work the door  
_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_  
Oh, I just can't wait to be free  
_You've rather a long way to go, dear Doctor, if you think —_  
No one saying, "scan this"  
_Now when I said that, I_  
No one saying, "stay there"  
_What I meant was_  
No one saying, "stop that"  
_Look, what you don't realize_  
No one saying, "see here"  
_Now see here!_  
Free to run around all day  
_Well, that's definitely out_  
Free to see a cargo bay  
_I think it's time that you and I_  
_Arranged a heart to heart_  
Docs don't need advice  
From Henry Starling for a start  
_If this is where the great future is headed_  
_Count me out_  
_Out of time ships, out of Chronowerx_  
_I wouldn't hang about_  
_This Doc is thinking he knows more than me_  
Oh, I just can't wait to be free  
Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Singing in the spotlight  
_Not yet!_  
Let every medkit give results and ping  
I’ll get golf clubs and learn with them to swing  
I’m gonna be Voyager’s finest thing  
Oh, I just can't wait to be free  
Oh, I just can't wait to be free  
Oh, I just can't wait to be free  



	7. “Do You Want to Build a Snowman?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway sings outside Tom Paris’ quarters to the tune of “Do You Want to Build a Snowman?” from “Frozen.”

Tom?  
Do you want to take a test flight?  
We could go warp factor 10  
Have some lizard spawn  
And then we’re gone  
And never speak of it again  
We used to have some lizards  
And now we don’t  
And I’m just watching the bridge all day  
Do you want to take a test flight?  
It doesn’t have to be a test flight....  
_Go away, Captain_  
Okay, bye

Do you want to take a test flight?  
Or play Chaotica?  
I think it just might be be Prixin soon  
Festival of the moon  
Or maybe Hanukkah!  
It gets a little lonely  
All these crew reports  
Just watching the chrono tick by  
(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Tom, please I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
Regs said, "demote him" so I just had to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in  
I know you’re now an ensign  
And it’s because of me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to take a test flight?


	8. “Make a Man Out of You”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Janeway is in sickbay needing Chakotay to enforce the alliance with the Borg, they sing to the tune of “Make a Man Out of You” from “Mulan.”

Let's get down to business, to defeat the Borg  
If you botch this, we’ll all end up in the morgue  
You're the best XO I ever met  
So you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll see command out of you  
Tranquil as hull plating but metreon within  
Once you find your center, you are sure to win  
The Borg are a sneaky, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll see command out of you

 _She’s got to catch her breath_  
_Say goodbye to little Harry_  
_Boy, was I a jerk at work for arguing_  
_The Borg’s got me scared to death_  
_Hope they don’t see right through me_

 _Now I really wish that I knew how to win_  
Take command  
_I must be swift as the New Earth river_  
Take command  
_And not just hide in the Ready Room_  
Take command  
_With all the strength of a plasma fire_  
_Mysterious as the dark side of a moon_

Time is racing toward us till the Borg arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So listen, obey, or you're through  
Because I need command out of you  
Take command  
_I must be swift as the New Earth river_  
Take command  
_And not just hide in the Ready Room_  
Take command  
_With all the strength of a plasma fire_  
_Mysterious as the dark side of a moon_  
Take command  
_I must be swift as the New Earth river_  
Take command  
_And not just hide in the Ready Room_  
Take command  
_With all the strength of a plasma fire_  
_Mysterious as the dark side of a moon_


	9. “Belle/Bonjour”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kes sings to the tune of “Belle/Bonjour” from “Beauty and the Beast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Grace, who inspired this entire series.

Little ship  
It's a scary quadrant  
No one day  
Like the one before  
Little ship  
Full of busy people  
Waking up to say  
_Dismissed, dismissed_  
_Dismissed, dismissed, dismissed_  
There goes the XO with his PADD, like always  
The same old crew reports to tell  
Every struggle just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this big ship Voyager 

_Good morning, Kes,_  
Good morning, Tom Paris.  
_Where you off to?_   
To sickbay. I just finished this most wonderful PADD about a brain stem and a lumbar and —  
_That’s nice. B’E! The relays. Hurry up._

_Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question_  
_Young and so learned, can't you tell?_  
_Never part of any clique_  
_'Cause she learns so very quick_  
_No denying she's a funny girl that Kes_  


_Dismissed, goodbye_  
_How was your family?_  
_Dismissed, goodbye_  
_How was your wife?_  
_I need coffee_  
_You’ve got no rations!_  


I do so love this Voyager life!  


_Ah, Kes._  
Good morning. I’ve come to return the PADD I borrowed.  
_Finished already?_  
Oh, I couldn’t put it down. Have you got anything new?  
_I surely do_  
Oh, hooray. I’ll borrow this one.  
_That one? But you’ve read it twice._  
But it’s my favorite. Far-off neurons, daring medkits, manic pills, a cure in disguise  
_If you like it all that much, it’s yours_  
But, Doc!  
_I insist._  
Well, thank you! Thank you very much!

 _Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar_  
_I wonder if she's feeling well_  
_She always looks so glad_  
_With her nose stuck in a PADD_  
_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kes_  


Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because you'll see  
Here's where we meet viruses  
But we won't discover that it's them 'til chapter three!  


_Now it's no wonder that her name means Elf Queen_  
_Her looks have got no parallel_  
_But behind that fair facade_  
_I'm afraid she's rather odd_  
_Very different from the rest of us_  
_She's nothing like the rest of us_  
_Yes, different from the rest of us is Kes!_  
  
**Look at her, Mr. Vulcan** ****  
**My future wife** **  
****Kes is the most beautiful girl onboard**  
_I don’t know ..._  
**That makes her the best and don’t I deserve the best?**  
_Ah, perhaps_  
**Right from the moment when I met her, saw her**  
**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**  
**Here onboard there's only she**  
**Who is beautiful as me**  
**So I'm making plans to woo and marry Kes**  
  
_Look there he goes_  
_Isn't he dreamy?_  
_Mr. Neelix_  
_Oh, he's so cute!_  
_Be still my heart_  
_I'm hardly breathing_  
_He's such a short, light, broad, and hairy brute!_  
  
_Hello, at ease_  
_Good day, Harry!_  
I love airponics, what lovely flowers  
_Some cheese, scan it, oh no, excuse me I'll get the knife_  
_Please let me through!_  
_This cheese, it’s sick, the Doc — go tell!_

I do so love this Voyager life!  
  
**Just watch, I'm going to make Kes my wife!** ****  
  
_Look there she goes the girl is strange, but special_  
_A most peculiar Ocamapan child!_  
_It's a pity and a sin_  
_She doesn't quite fit in_  
_'Cause she really is a funny girl_  
_A beauty but a funny girl_  
_She really is a funny girl_  
_That Kes_  



	10. “Hakuna Matata”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay, Janeway, and Harry Kim sing to the tune of “Hakuna Matata” from “The Lion King.”

Captain Kathryn Janeway!  
What a wonderful name  
Captain Kathryn Janeway!  
Ain't no passing dame  
It means say “yes, ma’am”  
Or see her anger in flames  
It's her problem-free philosophy  
Captain Kathryn Janeway!  
Why, when she was a young captain  
_When I was a young captaiiiiin!_  
Very nice!  
_Thanks!_  
She found her first orders lacked a certain appeal  
She could clear the briefing room after every spiel  
_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned_  
_And it hurt when people called me “sir” and grinned_  
_And oh, the rage_  
(She was enraged!)  
_Though I tried to be sage_  
(Oh, what's her real age?)  
_And I got quite distressed_  
(How did you feel?)  
_Every time that I —_  
Kathryn! Not in front of the crew!  
_Oh ... sorry_  
Captain Kathryn Janeway!  
What a wonderful name  
Captain Kathryn Janeway!  
Ain't no passing dame  
**It means say “yes, ma’am”**  
**For the rest of your days**  
Yeah, sing it, Kim!  
It's her problem-free philosophy  
Captain Kathryn Janeway!  
Captain Kathryn Janeway!  
Captain Kathryn Janeway!  
Captain!  
Janeway!  
Captain!  
Janeway!  
It means say “yes, ma’am”  
For the rest of your days  
It's her problem-free philosophy  
Captain Kathryn Janeway!


End file.
